Morning Glory (Project Horizons)
|headerfontcolor = #9A2EFE |headercolor = DarkGrey |headerfontglow = LightGrey |sex = Female |race = Pegasus |faction = Enclave (Former) Dashites Field Medic Energy Weapons expert |family = Father - Sky Striker Mother - Dawn Older Sister - Dusk Older Sister - Moon Shadow Younger Sister - Lambent Younger Sister - Lucent |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Violet Magenta (Killing Joke) |mane = Bright Violet (Former) Rainbow (Killing Joke) |coat = Grey (Former) Cyan (Killing Joke) |cutie mark = Morning Sunrise (Former) Dashite Brand (Former) Cloud and Rainbow Lighting Bolt (same as Rainbow Dash) (Killing Joke) Dashite Brand (Current)|statuscurrent = }} Morning Glory ' is a Pegasus mare from the Enclave city of Thunderhead, and is one of the main characters in Project Horizons. She is introduced in Chapter 4. History Background Morning Glory is a pegasus mare from the city of Thunderhead, a Pegasus Enclave city built over Hoofington near the top of Shadowbolt Tower. Glory is the middle child of the five daughters of Thunderhead politician Sky Striker and the ex-surface Pegasus Dawn and grew up in their estate in an affulent district of the city. Kindhearted and intelligent, she showed a desire to help other ponies from a young age and had an interest in also helping non-pegasi, possibly due to either her mother's past life, or her father's political desires to establish contact with the surface to aid the Enclave. She pursued an academic career in medicine where she quickly became noted as something of a prodigy, gaining the personal attention of the eccentric-yet-brilliant Professor Morningstar. Like the rest of her family, she was deeply shaken when her mother (having grown hopeless that the Enclave could help her surface home over the years) turned Dashite; despite this she remained a loyal and proud member of the Enclave. Her own career in medicine was also complicated when her intelligence was noted by Enclave Intelligence, leading to the possibility that she would end up on weapons research against her will; to avoid this, she joined the newly formed First Enclave Volunteer Corps - a civilian group of pegasi dedicated to helping the ponies in the Wasteland - which had recently been established due to pressure from her father and other Thunderhead politicians, partly in defiance of Neighvarro. After a few weeks of survival training, she was dispatched to the surface to make contact with settlements further away from the 'VC' headquarters at the Rainbow Dash Skyport. Unfortunately, (and perhaps deliberately on the part of the Enclave millitary) the settlement her squad was sent to turned out to be a Raider camp. The squad was quickly overwhelmed and forced to retreat to a nearby weather station, where the survivors were gunned down by malfunctioning roboponies. Present Day Morning Glory was first discovered hiding under a maintenance hatch by Blackjack after she and P-21 (while en route to Hoofington after escaping Stable 99) investigated a weather station for supplies, having found the bodies of slain Volunteer Corps members. Unable to return to the Rainbow Dash Skyport or regroup with any other Enclave units, Glory quickly became friends with the Security mare as they shared the same mutual goals of helping the ponies of the wasteland. During their early journeys together, Glory correctly hypothesized that the unusually cannibalistic raiders around Hoofington are caused by exposure to a disease, and arranged for this information to be shipped to the Enclave controlled skyport with the help of the Finders. Along with P-21, she traveled with Blackjack to the Brimstone Falls mine and work with the zebra Lancer to kill Gorgon and rescue the hostages; after being betrayed by Lancer, Glory helped to nurse Blackjack back to health after she was shot in the spine. When the trio were separated near Chapel, Glory was found (or more accurately abducted, due to the crossfire) by Operative Lighthooves of Enclave Intelligence and began working with him to investigate the raider disease at the nearby Miramare air base. Glory is reunited with Blackjack when the unicorn comes searching for her missing comrades; Blackjack helps Lighthooves and his group with some reconnaissance work though learns that Enclave Intelligence having been infecting surface ponies in test groups on purpose, and he plans to brand Glory as a Dashite to coverup their experimentation with the raider disease. Blackjack tries to rescue her, but is too late; Lighthooves has her branded, escapes and sends a Enclave Vertibuck to kill the two, however Blackjack uses Trottenheimer's Folly to destroy the vehicle. After being branded as a Dashite, Glory continues to follow Blackjack with the hope of proving her innocence to the Enclave. After evading capture from Leo Zodiac with the help of the Reaper Rampage, she accompanies Blackjack to Flank in search of P-21 when the Unicorns heart begins to fail due to earlier chem abuse; after being horrified when Blackjack had a breakdown and confessed to raping P-21 in Stable 99, she stays with the Unicorn believing her to still be good and struggling with her own feelings of guilt regarding the Raider disease. She joins Blackjack and Rampage in cracking down on local drug production, while she tries to repair Leo's AER-14 prototype rifle. During a four-way battle between Blackjack, Deus and his raider's, the Pecos and three members of the Zodiac clan, Glory is ambushed by her sister Dusk, who is furious at her perceived treason. Heart-broken and disowned, Glory sticks beside Blackjack and takes the name Fallen Glory as a cover for those who believe she is dead. It is during this time that Glory becomes attracted to Blackjack and begins making her intentions known, although is initially rejected by the unicorn through fears that she may hurt her. She also grows concerned with her self-worth, after being captured by a Ghoul chef in Blueblood manor; she resolves to toughen herself up so as not to be a burden any longer. She grows concerned when Blackjack shows signs of talking to herself and presents possible theories for the appearance of the Dealer, as perhaps a symptom of taint exposure. Following the return to Stable 99, Blackjack eventually reciprocates her feelings and two begin a relationship. Their relationship is tested very early however when Blackjack leaves the group after becoming suicidal due to an inescapable sense of guilt. Though Blackjack overcomes these feelings, Glory is greatly hurt upon her return and calls a hold on their relationship. While traveling to the Ironmare navel base to negotiate a cease-fire between the Steel Rangers and the Reapers, the team travel through the tunnels under Hoofington where Glory's left wing is injured during an attack. While Pegasi wings are tough, later exposure to critical levels of enervation cause the wing to rot literally fall off. While in recovery at the Hoofington University, Glory looses the will to live, prompting Blackjack (who has been given less than a year to live due to taint exposure) to travel to the Skyport to request aid and, failing in this, track down Dusk to give her a reason to live. Though she remains troubled by her disability, Glory nevertheless perks up and rekindles her relationship with Blackjack given the lengths she went to make her feel better. During a rescue operation in the Flash Industries building, Glory and Blackjack are caught in the building while it is collapsing with Glory apparently falling to hear death; both of them are saved however by the intervention of Operative Lighthooves, who was making an off-the-record deal with the Flash Fillies at the time. As repayment for the recovery of the Project Steelpony files, Glory agrees to contact her father and try to persuade him to reduce his surface operations, amid Thunderhead Intelligence's concerns that it is provoking forthcoming military action from Neighvarro. The two are allowed to leave though are quickly pursued by the Project Chimera hybrid, Brass and her Manticores. Escaping and spending the night with Finders Keepers, one of the six friends who once tried to clean up Hoofington, Glory removes a newly formed tumor from Blackjack, showing that she doesn't have long to live. Following Blackjack's final use of Trottenheimer's Folly, which leaves her blind and rapidly dieing from contamination, Glory desperately works to find a way to save her life. She arranges a deal with Professor Zodiac, the Cyberdog Rover and the Twilight society of Tenpony tower to convert Blackjack into a Cyberpony to save her life. Though Blackjack dies en route to Manehatten, she is able to revive and stabilise her by hooking her up to Rampage's circulatory system. Though concerned for Blackjacks mental well being after everything that happened to her, Glory continues to follow Blackjack as she tracks down Sanguine and follows EC-1101. Relationships 'Sky Striker - He is a politician in the Enclave and Glory's father. Helping to encourage programs like the Volunteer crops and promote positive change in the Enclave. Dawn - Her mother was a wasteland-born pegasus who was once a member of the original group of adventurers that tried to "clean-up" Hoofington. She married Sky Striker and had five children, Morning Glory, Dusk, another sister named Moonshadow, and twins named Lucent and Lambent. Glory has long been estranged to Dawn however, as she was branded a Dashite after leaving Thunderhead. Dusk - Glory's eldest sister Dusk is an Enclave officer. She tried to kill Glory after she thought she had become a Dashite and was nearly killed by Blackjack. She is spared and allowed to live at Glory's insistence and returns later, forcefully by Blackjack to encourage her to go on living. The two have long had a strained relationship due to Glory's kindness being too similar to their mother's for Dusk's liking. Moon Shadow - Glory's other elder sister is an enclave scientist working at the Thunderhead academy, and became responsible for Glory's younger sisters when she, Dusk and their father "left" to follow their careers. While she is a strong supporter of the Enclave ideal and is disappointed in Glory for her perceived treason, she is loyal to her sister and does not share Dusk's anger at her. Blackjack -''' Glory is currently in a troubled romantic relationship with Blackjack. After Blackjack attempted suicide, Glory said it would take time to forgive her, but after saving each other in the Filly Flashers building, Glory resumed her intimate relationship with the other mare. [[P-21 (Project Horizons)|'''P-21]] - Glory and P-21 have butted heads numerous times due to differences in their ideology. Nevertheless, the two have become friends and work closely to support Blackjack whenever she is in need of aid. Scotch Tape - She seems to care about Scotch Tape as well and is deeply upset with P-21 for taking the Med-X she had set aside for the operation that Scotch Tape needed after her lungs where filled with chlorine gas. Despite this, she is easily upset by Scotch Tape's licentious attitudes and frequent claims that Glory is the most boring pony in the Wasteland. Traits Appearance Lithe and compact in build, Glory is a grey coated pegasus with a short violet mane, sporting an Enclave Volunteer Corps outfit. Following her betrayal by members of Enclave Intelligence, she is branded a Dashite and takes to wearing more traditional wasteland barding while letting her mane grow out. Following critical exposure to enervation in the tunnels under Hoofington, she looses her left wing, remaining grounded with only a stump. After an encounter with Killing Joke however, Morning Glory is transmuted to look exactly like a young Rainbow Dash, along with the same Cutie Mark as the Ministry Mare. In addition, she has regained her missing wing. It is deduced that she might be hunted down mistakenly by the Enclave due to her appearance, however her new body has given her a set of functional wings and greatly improved her speed and physical strength. Personality Glory is idealistic and naive, having lived a sheltered life in the safety of Thunderhead. She sincerely believes in the the Enclave and the Volunteer Corp, despite seeing the corruption within the ranks of the Enclave. Her experiences in the wasteland have dimmed her enthusiasm, but she still believes in her mission. She is conflicted about her family as she cares deeply for them though is aware that they see her as a traitor following her branding. Glory does have a bit of an adventurous side (particularly in the bedroom) and has proven to keep a level head in combat when working with her friends. She is also not ashamed to guilt or threaten others into giving her things, like Leo Zodiac's AER14 Laser Rifle and Deus' Chassis from Caprice. Glory is at heart a scholar and was once on the fast-track to becoming a doctor. Despite her medical aptitude however, her near prodigal intelligence was noted by the enclave; fear that she may one day be "encouraged" to work on weapons programs is one of the primary reasons she joined the First Enclave Volunteer Corps. Even while condemned to the Wasteland, she continues to show an interest in science and her medical knowledge has saved the lives of those around her numerous times. Glory is gay and became romantically involved with Blackjack after a few weeks of journeying together. Their relationship is frequently strained by Blackjack's self-destructive personality, such as the times she fled to attempt suicide, abandoned her friends to draw away enemies and nearly killer herself trying to rescue others. Despite this, the two continue to love each other dearly. More recently, Glory has become frustrated with Blackjack's attitudes towards casual sex; she comes to accept these after long contemplation of advice from P-21 and Scotch Tape that monogamy is an alien concept in Stable 99. Later, after entering her fertile cycle, she became confused about her sexuality which she angrily attributes to the hormones. Skills Glory is a skilled surgeon and doctor, capable of providing emergency care in the field and surgery as complex as organ transplants in a stocked medical facility. She is well versed in the various drugs and stimulants used in the Wasteland, as well as their side-effects. She also has a good working knowledge of Chemistry and is able to craft anti-venom and mane-dye from organic compounds. She is proficient in the use of magical energy weapons, and is able to do repairs and make modifications easily. She is not so good with more traditional firearms however, repeatedly proving incapable of controlling recoil from ballistic weaponry. She also shows good mediating skills as seen in her attempts to loosen the tensions between her friends. Following her transformation due to Killing Joke exposure, she has also gained the physical abilities of Rainbow Dash, making her a more proficient flyer and much stronger in combat while the Joke was in effect. Equipment Glory tends to wear light barding, most commonly of Enclave design. Later, she begins wearing Stonewing's old Dragon-hide flight jacket after Blackjack recovered it from his statue in Meatlocker. She is also seen on occasion wearing a face mask while performing surgery or autopsies. Leo Zodiac's AER-14 Prototype - A rare, emerald crystal version of the beam rifle, intended to replace the Novasurge rifles that were more commonly used during the war. While supposedly damaged beyond repair Glory restored it to working condition and later modified it with a heavier frame for auto-firing. The weapon was destroyed and lost during Sunset's attempt to abduct her at the Grimhoof military base. Marmalade's PipBuck - The Pipbuck of a security mare from Stable 99, sporting the amber HUD typical of the Stable. Following the teams return to the Hoofington region from Tenpony tower, Glory obtained Marmalade's old pipbuck from Psychoshy, granting her the standard E.F.S. and S.A.T.S. benefits of the device. 'Pew Pew' - A unique Shadowbolt sidearm, sometimes referred to as a prism-blaster. It fires a deadly beam of oscillating rainbow-coloured light, with power settings including "Cool" and "Awesome". It was given by one of the nobles of Hoofington, along with numerous gem cartridges, as a gift of tribute to Blackjack during her reign as Queen of the Society, who promptly gifted it to Glory to make better use of. Notes & Trivia *Morning Glory's character is similar to Fallout New Vegas companion Veronica Santangelo, both believing that their respective isolationist organizations are doomed to fall apart if they don't re-connect with the outside world, and because of the out-speaking are sent on excursions to the outside world for prolonged periods of time to seek with benefiting their groups (Whereas Veronica is sent to acquire food and Morning Glory is sent on a trial run of the Thunderhead Enclave Volunteer Corps) *After exposure to Taint and Enervation in the Hoofington Tunnel, Glory lost one of her wings, leaving her unable to fly. *Glory guilted Leo Zodiac into letting her keep his energy rifle. * Glory claims she got her Cutie Mark by visualising equine anatomy as an expanding sunrise for her medical exams. * While attracted to mares, she was initially unwilling to pursue relationships for fear of ending up like her elder sister Dusk, an opinion seemingly shared by her other elder sister Moon Shadow. *Due to her Killing Joke encounter, she has regained her lost wing, along with the exact looks of Rainbow Dash. *Her Killing Joke form is immune to conventional hair dye, and shaving is no good as it grows back quickly. *Her Cutie Mark has been changed three times. * She is one of the worst cooks in the wasteland, though seems unaware of how inedible her concoctions are; only Blackjack (who has a terrible diet and has been accused of have a half-dragon stomach) is capable of happily eating her creations. * When young, she used a copy of Playmare belonging to her eldest sister Dusk for part of biology project; Dusk was grounded and Glory only got an A- due to the non-reputable source. * As with all of Blackjack's close friends she has nearly killed the unicorn; specifically when she blindly fired at her in a panic when first discovered under a maintenance hatch. * Both of her signature weapons, the AER-14 Prototype and 'Pew Pew', are unique weapons from Fallout: New Vegas with very similar designs and functions.